Misty's Secret
by romancelover
Summary: Misty has a secret. Actually a few. Will she tell Ash and Co. Also, she opens her own Pokemon Watch.
1. Misty's Goodbye

Pokemon  
  
Ash-13  
Misty-14  
Brock-18  
Joy/Jessie/James-19  
  
  
  
*Hey everyone, I'm new! I'm romance_lover or RM. This is an AMMRN and other romances. I hope that you enjoy this. I might have some Japanese phrases in this fic if you don't know what they mean, scroll down to the bottom to figure them out!! OK, I'll start now*  
  
  
  
Ash Title: Misty's Goodbye?!?  
  
Narrator: We join our heros back in Pallet. Our heros are gonna spend a month at Mrs. Ketchem's (Ash's Mother) house.  
  
Misty: Togepi, are you OK? What's wrong?  
  
Togepi: :: I have a headache::  
  
Ash: What'd it say?  
  
Misty: It said it had a headache. There are no pokemon centers here or any pokemarts. I know!! I'll build my own. For all injered abandened pokemon can stay here! I bought a whole lot of potion, antidotes, etc.!!!  
  
Ash: So your...leaving.  
  
Misty: No, not really. I'll be at the pokemon leage.  
  
Ash: Great, you can watch me.  
  
Misty sweatdropped.  
  
Misty: No, I'm joining the leage. I have all the Kanto badges and Jhoto leage. Sorry Ash. (sticks out tounge) Prepare to lose. If we battle each other, it'll be a rematch...for my gym.  
  
Ash: Your on.  
  
Misty: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Viridian to see if I can have a Chansey. Goodbye guys. See you soon.  
  
Pikachu: ::Bye, Mist::  
  
Ash: Bye!  
  
Brock: See you.  
  
Togepi: ::My head hurts::  
  
Misty started running to Viridian. If her estimete is right, she's be there in a couple of hours.  
  
~~~  
  
Jessie: Hmmm, I wonder what the brats are doing. The redhead went to Viridian and the cap-wearing moron went to Pallet with the squintey eyed freak of nature along with the electric rat.  
  
Ash/Misty/Brock/Pikachu: HEY!!  
  
Narraotor: Hey guys, you aren't in the scene. Hurry up, get out.  
  
Everyone: Sorry:  
  
Narrator: Ready?? OK, Go!  
  
James: Dosen't the boss want the redhead?  
  
Meaowth: Ya, but we don't know why, except she needs to be with him alive.  
  
Jessie: Hey!! The perfect target! The red head's all alone!!  
  
James: Oh ho ho ho ho!! Let's go Jess.   
  
Meaowth: Don't we still need Pikachu?  
  
Jessie: We can use the scrawny redhead as bait!!! If that Ketchum kid dosen't give us ALL of his pokemon, will hurt her.  
  
James: Perfect idea.  
  
Meawoth: Let's go!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ash: I hope Misty's OK.  
  
Brock: She probably is Ash, don't worry.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: Would you like any rice balls or sushi?  
  
Ash/Brock: *Hai*  
  
Note: If you don't know what that is, scroll to the bottom.  
  
After lunch, Ash decided to call the Viridian City pokemon center.  
  
Brock: It's a couple hours to get there Ash, she's probably not even there.  
  
Ash: You're right. I'll train with Pikacha, THEN I'll call the center. Good idea Brock.  
  
Brock sweatdropped.  
  
Ash: C'mon Pikachu, let's go out a train.  
  
Pikachu: ::OK::  
  
After a halh hour of training Ash ran to the phone and dialed the Viridian City center.  
  
Ash: Hello is Misty *Kasami*  
  
Joy: Hang on, I'll get her.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Misty appered on the screen.  
  
Misty: Ash, I got a Chansey. I got some people to help me build a dacare AND a nursing home. You guys can c'mon over. It's a little past Pallet. It's nearly done. WEll, I have to go. Bye Ashie Boy.  
  
Before Ash could respond to the comment, the screen went blank.  
  
Ash: Brock!! Misty's thing is done. C'mon. Let's go and visit.  
  
Ash: Mom, we'll be back at 6:00pm.  
  
Mrs. Ketchum: Ok, but 6:00pm sharp!  
  
Ash: Bye mom. Bye Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: ::Bye::  
  
~~~~~  
  
James: There she is, but whats that building?  
  
Jessie: Who knows, but we gotta get the scrawny brat for the boss.  
  
Meaoth: Let's do it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Misty went into the newly built daycare center/nursing house. She dumped out all of her medicine in a drawer in her desk.   
  
Togepi: ::Mommy, my head still hurts!::  
  
Misty took out an antidote.  
  
Misty: Here Togepi, take this.  
  
She gave Togepi the medicene, and put Togepi on one of the pokemon beds. Togepi instantlly fell asleep.  
  
Misty: Chansey, Articuno, and Vaporeon, come out!   
  
All of her newly caught pokemon came out.  
  
Misty: Articuno, Vaporeon, you will help me protect all the pokemon here. Chansey will help me watch them and take care of them. Ditto, come out. Ditto will breed with any type of pokemon to get a new pokemon. Jifflypuff come out. You and Ditto go out side. I wanna see if this works.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Misty: Come in.  
  
Misty: Hi!! Welcome to Misty's Pokemon Watch.  
  
Ash: Hi Misty!  
  
Brock: Cool Articuno, Vaporeon and a Chansey.  
  
Ash: You didn't tell me you had all these pokemon.  
  
Misty: You never asked. Ash, I'll watch a pokemon from you and Brock. Sense your my friends, I'll watch them for you on the house.  
  
Ash: OK, Squirtle come out.  
  
Squirtle: ::What is it Ash?::  
  
Ash: Your gonna stay here with Misty for a while, OK?  
  
Squirtle: ::Cool::  
  
Brock: Zubat, your also gonna stay here with Misty, got it?  
  
Zubat: ::No problem::  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jessie: Ready James?  
  
James: Ready Jessie.  
  
Meaowth: Let's do it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As the 3 teens were talking, 3 shadowy figures broke down the door.  
  
Misty: WATCH IT, IT TOOK SO LONG TO BUILD! (normal) Welcome to Misty's Pokemon Watch.  
  
???? Prepare for trouble  
  
???? Yes, and make that double.  
  
???? To protect the world from devistation.  
  
???? To unite all people within out nation.  
  
???: To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
  
???: To extend our reach to the stats above.  
  
???? Jessie  
  
???? James  
  
Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.  
  
James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight.  
  
???? Meowth, that's right!   
  
Brock: Not you again.  
  
Ash: Can you guys leave us alone, I'll pay you $20.  
  
James: Sure  
  
Jessie: We don't take bribes, brat.  
  
James: The boss wants the redhead dead.  
  
Giovonni apeared.  
  
Giovonni: I WANT THE REDHEAD ALIVE, IDIOTS.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
James: Yea...you heard what the boss said.  
  
Meowth: So get in da bag.  
  
Misty: Never. Articuno, go! Ice Shadow!  
  
TR: Ice Shadow??  
  
Suddenly, a beam of ice shot out of Articuno's beak and surronded the TR members in an ice circle.  
  
Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt.  
  
Pikachu: ::Got it::  
  
TR: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again.  
  
Voice: Odd....  
  
Misty: A sick pokemon! Vaporeon, go fetch it.  
  
Vaporeon went to fetch a sick Oddish. Misty got out her computer and started to type with.  
  
Brock: What's that?  
  
Misty: I take a sample of the blood from the pokemon and put it right here (points at a tube near the computer) that way, it'll tell me what's wrong with it and how I should treat it.  
  
Vaporeon put Oddish on a Pokebed.   
  
Misty: Ash, will you tell Bulbasuar to use Sleeppower? I don't want to hurt it.  
  
Ash: OK, Bublbasuar a soft Sleeppowder on that Oddish.  
  
Bulbasuar: ::Right Ash::  
  
Bulbasuar used Sleeppowder on the Oddish and it instantley fell asleep.  
  
Misty quickly took out a needle (a shot) and poked it in the pokemon. She put the sample in the tube near the computer. She then began typing again. After a few minutes she noticed something odd.  
  
Misty: Hey look guys.  
  
Brock: What is it?  
  
Ash: I don't see anything.  
  
  
  
Narrator: What is Misty's new discovery? Why does the Boss want Misty alive? Why does Misty want to enter the leage? Why does Misty want to start a Pokemon Watch/Baby Sitting thingy? All that and more in Part 2 of Misty's Secret.  
  
Japanese Phrases:  
  
*Hai*: Yes, or Okay.  
  
*Kasami*: Misty's name in Japanese 


	2. Misty's Discovery

Pokemon  
  
Ash/Duplica-13  
Misty-14  
Brock: 18  
James/Jessie-19  
  
  
*RM is back! What'd you think about the first chapter? OK, basically Brock's gonna get with someone. Sorry, I just had to tell. Please forgive me!! ~_^;;  
  
  
Narrator: Last time, Misty found out something odd. I wonder what it is.  
  
Ash Title: Misty's Discovery  
  
Ash: I don't see anything.  
  
Misty: Right here, it says that Oddish is a...female. I know what the pokemon are now.  
  
Ash: What are MY pokemon?  
  
After a few minutes of caculating....  
  
Misty:   
Pikachu-Male  
Bublasuar-Female  
Squirtle-Male  
Snorlax-Female  
Muk-Male  
Charizard-Female  
Want me to print the list?  
  
Ash: Ya, but Charizard, female?  
  
Charizard appears.  
  
Charizard: ::Got a problem with that?::  
  
Ash: Ofcourse not!!!!!!  
  
Brock: What about me?  
  
Misty:  
Geodude-Female  
Onix-Male  
Vulpix-Female  
Zubat-Male  
Print it out or not?  
  
Brock: Yes!!  
  
Misty: I almost forgot. Come outside with me.  
  
Ash: Why?  
  
They walked outside.  
  
Misty: Yeah!! It's here!  
  
Ash: I never knew you had a Jigglypuff.  
  
Misty: Yep, I did. And now she's a mother.  
  
Misty held a pink egg.  
  
Misty: Haha, I know how to breed pokemon. (puts egg in backpack)  
  
Ash: Could you breed Pikachu with that Ditto?  
  
Misty: Sure, $100.  
  
Ash: What?? Oh, OK.  
  
Misty: It'll take about an hour.  
  
Ash: (hands her the $100 ) This is SO cool, thanks Misty.  
  
Misty: No prob. Let's see how Oddish is doing.  
  
Misty went to check on the Oddish. It was up a better then new.  
  
Oddish: ::Thanks for taking care of me, Miss::  
  
Misty: No problem, call me Mist. Would you like to play outback?  
  
Oddish nodded its head. Then it followed Misty away from the breeding corner to about 20 aceres consisting of a foreset and a pond. There was a pokedoor connected to the door that led strait to the beds.  
  
Ash: Mist, how'd you know what Oddish was sayin'?  
  
Misty: I dunno. Probably a 6th sense.  
  
Brock: So...do you see dead people?  
  
Misty hit him in the head with a mallet.  
  
Misty: Shutup Brock.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
Misty: Misty's Pokemon Watch.  
  
Voice: Hi Misty, it's Duplica. Can I come over?  
  
Misty: I'm in-  
  
Duplica: Viridian, I know. Joy told me.  
  
Brock: Joy?? Joy?? Where??  
  
Misty: Excuse me.  
  
Misty: Knock Knock.  
  
Brock: Who's there?  
  
Misty: I'm gonna hit you in the head with a mallet.  
  
Brock: Huh? (gets hit in head with a mallet)  
  
Brock: Ahhh, beep.  
  
Narrator: BROCK, IF YOU DON'T WATCH YOUR LANGUGE I'LL MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH MAGICARP!!!!!  
  
Brock: I'll be good, I promise.  
  
Narrator: You better.  
  
Brock laughs nervously.  
  
Misty: Sorry Duplica.  
  
Duplica: Can I come over?  
  
Misty: Sure.  
  
~~~~~  
  
????: Professor, I need that redheaded brat. She.......I JUST NEED HER!!  
  
Professor: Don't worry sir. I'm calling that Meowth on his communicator.  
  
????: Good, good. Now, I have another battle to attend to. C'mon Persian.  
  
Persian: ::OK::  
  
~~~~~  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Misty answers the door.  
  
Misty: Hi Duplica. Make yourself at home. Oh Ash. Let's see if your pokemon has an egg.  
  
Ash: Right  
  
~~~~~  
  
Brock: Hey Duplica, why are you here.  
  
Duplica: I can't hold it back anymore. I love Ash. AND IF ANYONE COMES THROUGH MY PATH I'LL HUNT THEM DOWN, OK?????  
  
Brock: Yea, whatever. (thinking) This is bad, Misty had better be some sort of superhero or something.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ash: Wow Misty, cool! It's yellow with black lightning bolts.  
  
Ash hugged Misty. Misty hugged back. Duplica noticed.  
  
Duplica: (thinking) My first target. And one master wants. Perfect.  
  
Ash: C'mon Pikachu. Let's go.  
  
Pikachu: ::I'm a father!::  
  
Misty: I had better go and get the Oddish.  
  
Duplica: (thinking) My perfect chance. Heheheh (to Misty) I'll help.  
  
Misty: OK.  
  
As Misty is walking Duplica threw a rock at her.  
  
Duplica: YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY ASH.  
  
Misty: Duplica?  
  
Duplica: The Master wants you. You must come with me. Trans-  
  
The Oddish that Misty saved Stun Spored Duplica. She also used sleep powder on her. Misty grabbed Oddish and Duplica.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Brock: So, pizza and a movie at 6:00pm tomarrow. OK, bye.  
  
Misty: BROCK, YOUR GONNA PAY THE PHONE BILL, YA HEAR?????  
  
Ash: What's wrong with Duplica?  
  
Misty: She threw a rock at me, was about to transport me somewhere, and said that your 'her Ash.' This Oddish saved me.  
  
Ash: Are you OK?  
  
Misty: NO!  
  
Ash: Why not?  
  
Misty: (thinking) I can't tell him I love him. (to Ash) the rock HURT!  
  
Ash: So Duplica likes me?  
  
Brock: AND will hurt OR kill anyone in her path to get you.  
  
Misty: So....do you like her??  
  
Ash: Ofcourse not!!  
  
Misty: No matter what happens, I'll protect you Ash, for I am the Goddess of the Sea.  
  
Ash: What?   
  
Misty: WHAT????  
  
Brock: You said you were the Goddess of the Sea.  
  
Misty: No I didn't.  
  
Brock: Yes you did.  
  
Misty: Are you callin' me a liar?  
  
Brock sweatdropped.  
  
Brock: No!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meowth: Yes Professor? Wait, the redhead said she was the Goddess of da Sea.  
  
Professor: She must be in a trance...because if she is.........  
  
Meowth: Is somethin' wrong?  
  
The commuicator just had a dial tone.  
  
Professor: The girl. She knows. Goddess of Sea.  
  
????: Oh no.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Misty: Oddish, thanks alot. You'd do great on my team.  
  
Oddish: ::Can I be on your team?::  
  
Misty: Yea.  
  
Duplica started to stir.  
  
Misty: Watch out. She (points to Duplica) may hurt you and me.  
  
  
  
Narrator: Why is everyone afraid of Misty being the Goddess of the Sea? Who is Duplica's master?? Why does ??? want Misty? Who is the Professor? Who is Brock's date? This and more in Misty's Secret Part 3!!  
  
Japanese phrases:  
  
None. 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Pokemon  
  
Ash/Duplica-13  
Misty-14  
Brock/Joy-18  
Jessie/James-19  
  
  
*RM makes another chapter! What'd you think of the last chapter? OK, there's gonna be 1 confessions in here. I hope you enjoy my little fic!!!*  
  
Ash Title: Misty Uncovers the Truth  
  
It was 9:00pm when Duplica awoke. The first thing she saw was Misty.  
  
Duplica: You!! I'll get you!  
  
Brock got Duplica just in time. Misty accendentilly jumped into Ash's arms. She blushed and apoligized.  
  
Duplica got more mad. She broke free of Brock's grasp and jumped on Misty. Misty turned her over so that she was on top.   
  
Misty: Oddish, Mega Sleep Beam.  
  
Ash/Brock: Mega Sleep Beam??  
  
The Mega Sleep Beam knocked out Duplica cold. Brock put her in a sleeping bag.  
  
Misty: I'm gonna get changed into my PJ's.   
  
Brock: That's a good idea.  
  
Misty came out with a 2 peice PJ. A spaggetti strap aqua blue top with a Magicarp and shorts with Magicarp everywhere.  
  
All: Goodnight!  
  
At about 12:00pm at night...  
  
Misty: No, you can't be my grandpappa. Not you, you evil man.  
  
Misty started to sweat and cry. Ash heard her amd rushed to her side.  
  
Ash: What's wrong??  
  
Misty(waking up): An evil man. (starts to cry) Why me??  
  
Ash: Are you ok?  
  
Misty: I have a confession.  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Misty: When I was about 5 years old, a man murdered my parents. A couple years later, I learned he was...he was..my grandpappa!  
  
Voice: That's right and he's my master.  
  
Misty: Duplica?  
  
Duplica: We're related Misty.  
  
Misty: No!  
  
Duplica(walking forward): Oh yes we are...I'm your forgotten sister.  
  
Misty: No, no, no. NO YOU AREN'T.  
  
Duplica: Oh, yes I am.  
  
Misty: No you are not. Showers and rain, I need you now.  
  
Ash: Huh??  
  
Misty transformed into an elegant mermaid with a pink top (like Ariel's in The Little Mermaid) and an aqua tail. Her hair was long, very long.  
  
Misty: Mind freeze.  
  
Duplica froze and so did her mind. Misty fell uncounsious, transforming back into her regular self.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meowth: Uh...da redhead changed into a mermaid Prof.  
  
Prof.: Oh cr-  
  
Narrator: SHALL I REVEAL YOUR SECRET IDENTITY PROFESSOR-  
  
Prof: No, I'll be good, please!!!!!  
  
Narrator: OK, but behave in the future.  
  
Prof.: Boss, she transformed.  
  
??? Oh no. That means....oh no. My granddaughter knows now. My sources warned me. We had better capture her fast.  
  
Prof: (In communticator) Capture her, NOW!!!  
  
Meowth: OK.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Misty: Wha- What time is it??  
  
Brock: 12:00pm. Are you OK?  
  
Togepi: ::Mommy, a mermaid!! Wow!!::  
  
Ash: Wow you kicked Duplica's butt. Cool. Do ya remember?  
  
Misty: OFCOURSE I REMEMBER!!!!!  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
???? To pro---  
  
All: SHUTUP. JUST GET TO YOUR DARN JOB.  
  
Jessie: Fine. Lickitung, Lick on that girl.  
  
Lickitung: ::OK::  
  
Lickitung did, but Misty dodged.  
  
Misty: Showers and rain, I need you!  
  
Misty then again transformed.  
  
Misty: I know you are good. Jessie, your here because your following in your family's footsteps, but really don't want to. James, your just running away from your family. And Meowth, you want to impress Meowsie. Look inside your hearts, do you really wanna do this?  
  
Jessie: No, not really.  
  
James: MM MMM.  
  
Meowth: Nooooo.  
  
Misty: You can be good, and make new friends if you believe. Jessie, you can finally become a model and James can open a resterant. And Meowth, if you love Meowsie show it. Tell her you love her. I hope you follow your heart. If you are scared, I will protect you.  
  
Misty fell again, transforming into   
  
Jessie: OK, let's quit.  
  
James: Right.  
  
Meowth: She's right.  
  
Duplica started to wake up. She saw Misty uncouncious and decided it was her time.  
  
Dupilca: Transportation.  
  
All: Misty!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Ash: Who is it?  
  
???: Joy, I'm hear to see Brock.  
  
Brock: Joy, Misty's been kidnapped.  
  
Joy: Oh no. Can I help you in anyway?  
  
Brock: Yes, just stay here, with me.  
  
Ash: Misty, I hope she's alright.  
  
Jessie: We have to find her. But first, I have to change.  
  
Everyone fell down anime style.  
  
Brock: No, you have TR uniforms. You should let us use them. That way, we can get in, without anyone being suspcious.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
James: OK, let's save Misty.  
  
All: Right.  
  
  
Narrator: Will everone save Misty? Who is the professor? Who is ???? and what does he want with Misty? Who is Misty's grandpappa?? This and more in Misty's Secret, Part 4. 


	4. Misty Escapes Herself

Pokemon  
  
  
Ash/Duplica-13  
Misty-14  
Daisy/Lily-17  
Joy/Brock/Violet-18  
Joy/Jessie-19  
  
  
*Hi!! RM here! I hope this story is OK. It's my firts pokefic. If I get enough reviews, I'll do a sequal or another one. So, if you like my writing, please review!*  
  
Ash Title: Misty Escapes Herself  
  
Brock: Wait, shouldn't we tell Misty's sisters? They should hear about their pasts, right?  
  
Ash: Right. I'll call them, you guys get dressed.  
  
Ash went to the phone, and turned on the screen.  
  
Ash: Hello, is this the Cerilian Gym?  
  
Voice: Like, yea, who is, like, this?  
  
Ash: I'm Ash.  
  
Voice: Hi! Ash! Is like, something the matter?  
  
Ash: Yea, Misty has been kidnapped by Duplica.  
  
Voice: Oh no. Not like our forgotten sister.  
  
Ash: Please help, we're in Viridin OK?  
  
Voice: OK Ash, like, check ya later.  
  
Ash: Bye.  
  
Ash: Oddish, and Togepi, get in the backpack.  
  
Oddish: ::No, I wanna save Misty::  
  
Togepi: ::Me Too::  
  
Joy: If anyone asks they can be pokemon you captured.  
  
James: What if more sick pokemon come?  
  
Joy: I'll stay and watch them.  
  
Brock kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Brock: See you later, Joy, bye!  
  
Brock: Bye.  
  
~~~~~  
  
???? Ah, my 2 granddaughters.  
  
Prof. You sure scared us Misty.  
  
Misty: You...how could you Prof.? You're SO respcted.  
  
Prof. Shutup girl.  
  
Misty: Grandpappa Giovanni???  
  
Giovanni: Yes, Mist, it's me.  
  
Misty: You treat pokemon out of cruelty. I hate you.  
  
Duplica: Don't talk to grandpappa that way.  
  
Misty: But he killed our parents.  
  
Giovanni: Not really. I got sone one to do it for me.  
  
Misty: Who?  
  
Duplica: Me. I poisened your mother and your father died of depresseon.   
  
Misty: Why?  
  
Duplica: We are related Misty. But, I loved my grandpappa more then my stupid parents.  
  
Misty: But they loved you.  
  
Duplica: Yes...but grandpappa loved me more.  
  
Misty: Showers and rain, I need you.  
  
She transformed into a mermaid.  
  
Misty: Mind control. I want them to go to sleep for 5 hours.  
  
The Prof. and Giovanni went to sleep, however Duplica dodged. She shot a beam of her own.  
  
The beam hit Misty off guard.  
  
Misty: Teleport.  
  
She teleported to where Duplica was standing.  
  
Misty: Mind control.  
  
Duplica went to sleep for 5 hours too.  
  
Misty: Now, I have to rescue the pokemon.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Violet: Like if she's a mermaid, like can't she rescue herself?  
  
Ash: I dunno.  
  
Daisy: Like, why do we have to where these cruddy outfits?  
  
Lily: Like, I know. White's not my like, color.  
  
Meowth: Dere it is. Da TR headquartes.  
  
Brock: Do we need a code.  
  
Meowth: Ya, after me Jessie and James come in wait for minute and another 3 come in. Da code is 3478. Got it?  
  
Brock nodded.  
  
TR typed in the code. They went in, Then Ash and Brock. They went in. And finally the Sensational Sisters.  
  
Ash: Now let's find Misty!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Misty: I must find the pokemon. POKEMON, IT'S ME THE GODDESS OF THE SEA!!  
  
All of the pokemon broke free. Every single one in the entire building incluiding Oddish, Pikachu and Togepi.  
  
Ash: Pikachu?  
  
Lily: Like, should we follow it?  
  
Ash: HIM!  
  
Lily sweatdropped.  
  
They all followed Pikachu to a room where Giovanni, Prof. and Duplica were sleeping...and where Misty the Mermaid was.  
  
Misty: TR, call Jenny. I've got these guys covered.  
  
When the trio woke up, they stared at all of the pokemon in the room.  
  
Misty: Don't make a move.  
  
Prof. We don't have to listen to you.  
  
Ash: Professor? Why you?  
  
Prof. Yes, Professor OAK joined team rocket. WOOOOW!!  
  
Misty: Shutup Oak, I'm warning you. Articuno, freeze Oak.  
  
Professor Oak froze. They heard sirens. The poilice was here.  
  
Jenny: Where are they?  
  
Misty: Areset them.  
  
Jenny didn't even know who said what, but she arrested everyone. After that...  
  
Misty: Teleport.  
  
They teleported to the Pokecenter Misty had made.  
  
Misty didn't collapse but transformed into herself.  
  
Joy: There are 2 injered pokemon on the bed. A Growlithe and a Vulpix.  
  
Misty: Thanks Joy.  
  
Joy: Yourwelcome!   
  
She smiled.  
  
Misty: A few more, and I'll have a well-balanced team!  
  
Ash: I'll still beat you.  
  
Misty: Yea right!!  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
Narrator: Will Ash confess his love to Misty? That and more in Misty's Secret Part 5. 


End file.
